YU YU Yugi oh
by RaySanctuary
Summary: yusuke hirameshi travels to domino to stop seven so called demons with great artifacts (to understand ray ct and hd please visit aero.4mg.com) who will beat who and why doesnt koenma ever listen to Ray? check out this story to find out....


This is Yu Yu Hakusho meets Yu gi oh meets Kenshin meets Ray, CT, and HD

Chapter one

Yusuke: 

What another assignment!

Who are all these weird people?

Ray & Mai: 

Oh great more demons monsters and millennium freaks…

Kenshin:

What the hell… have I been kidnapped?

            Yawn! Yusuke just waking up looks around and sees a wide-eyed Botan looking right at him. He yawns again and asks " Botan, what are you doing here?" She looks at him urgently as Hiei and Kurama walk in followed by a bragging Kuwabara who was yelling about some great attack he did by fluke during the last mission. Yusuke looks over and says " Hey guys what's up?" Botan yells at him saying " Yusuke quit screwing around you have a new mission" Yusuke scratches at the back of his head saying, " alright, alright what is Koenma sending me to do now?" Kuwabara starts complaining about having to go on "another mission" Botan screams " SHUT UP!" everyone stops talking, Hiei leans on the wall while Kurama sits down on a chair. Yusuke puts on his jacket and says " alright Botan tell us already" sweat drops appear on everyone's heads as they all realize that she didn't tell them what it was yet Botan says " alright then here we go, in the city of domino seven powerful creatures have obtained powerful ancient artifacts from ancient times, Koenma has found that one Yugi Moto has actually summoned forth a dead spirit that has the power to kill anyone who decides to face it, the spirit's name is Kenshin Himura," Kuwabara interrupts by saying " it doesn't sound so bad I could probably take this spirit out easy" Hiei looks at Kuwabara gravely and says " I doubt it he is an unbeatable samurai that is known for godlike speed that surpasses my own and a sword techniques that make mine look like child's play, he is capable of destroying all of us without spirit energy, But Kuwabara I think a squirrel would be to big a match for you" Botan looks at all of them and says " Hiei right, but not only that but the seven creatures are going to be hunted down by every demon possible because of the great items they posses, unfortunately only one of those seven could save us, we expect that the creature known as Shadi who possesses one of the items is our best chance. His item is a key on his neck, he will be our first target, and if we can get him to join our side then I think we could possibly stop Kenshin and Yugi. Yusuke smiles and says " this sounds weird and way too easy" Botan looks at Yusuke and begins shaking him screaming " this is no joking matter if one of the demons obtains one of these creatures items or if the creature Yugi takes over the world then we are all finished." 

            Meanwhile in the town of domino Yugi and Ct are fighting over whom Kenshin likes more as a friend. Kenshin stands scratching the back of his head saying" I don't even know where I am and you expect me to like one of two people I don't know better" they stop reaching at each other's throats and hit him over the head saying " yes we do!" a sweat drop appears on Kenshin's forehead and he falls over. Kenshin still shocked at all the weird things around him sits on Yugi's chair and watches the two go at it. Ct throws a magnificent left, while Yugi launches a perfectly aimed kick. Tea walks up with some cookies and milk screaming " Hey you two break it up" they stop fighting and take most of the cookies and milk. They then go over and sit in their corners and eat happily. Tea looks up startled at the red haired boy that was sitting in Yugi's chair. She walks over to him and says " would you like some?" Kenshin nods and says " thank you miss. Ummm? What was your name?" Tea smiles and says " my name is Tea, and your name is?" Kenshin smiles with cookie in his mouth not expecting her to ask him so quickly. He continues chewing and struggles to swallow the last bit of the cookie by drinking a little milk. Blushing lightly he smiles saying " My name is Kenshin Himura, um where am I" Tea looking at him puzzled suddenly understands he isn't from around, because of his samurai clothes. Ct smiles saying " Kenshin, you are in Domino city because me and Yugi brought you out of the past. Welcome to the future, here you go this will help you learn everything you need" Kenshin looks at her a little confused as she hands him a piece of toilet paper. He stands with a sweat, scratching the back of his head, and holding the piece of toilet paper. She smiles with a dark kind of grin " I wrote every thing you will need to know about our time." Kenshin looks at the paper and says " the only thing I need to know is "GOAT?_?' "!" Everyone laughs hysterically because Kenshin said the secret word. Everyone tackles him and he falls over, Ct laughs a lot more before saying " ha tricked ya," she snaps her finger and the toilet paper glows. Thoughts of the last years of his life and the many years after wards flood his mind. He finally understands everything that happened. Kenshin walks out of the room and collects the cards for the perfect deck to match his personality. Walking happily up the stairs he passes a confused Ray who began wondering why this stranger was walking around in his house. Ray follows after him with his sword raised but he is quickly stopped by the point of Kenshin's sword. Ray smiles saying " Ya your fast but do ya got the powers" Ray's sword begins glowing with a light blue mist. Kenshin steps back slightly shocked, he then smiles saying " oh but, thanks to your girlfriend I do." He smiles and uses his power. 

Masamune Sword Increase 

            A large gust of power flows through Kenshin's blade and the energy becomes solid making a gigantic blade that slices through the stairs. Ray dodges quickly and smiles "my turn" he says. The blue around his sword shines a little more brightly and he uses his power.

Time Freeze 

Kenshin is frozen in place and Ray smiles as he raises his blade to Kenshin's neck, he laughs. " Now you will tell me who you are, where you're from, and WHY YOUR IN MY HOUSE" Kenshin gulps and says " I don't know I was fighting and appeared here." Ray looks at him and says, " Who was it?" Kenshin stares lightly confused " who was who?" Ray says a little annoyed " which one of them summoned you was it Ct or Yugi or was it both of them and hurry up with your answer or else I will send you back to where you were long afterwards and everyone will say you are a loser in that place." Kenshin with an embarrassed look hurriedly answers, " I think it was both the strange children up there."  Ray smiles and says, " Thanks… oh yeah 

Unfreeze" 

Kenshin falls down the stairs and watches Ray head up them. Ray opens the door and says " what have I told you two about reading or watching anime and thinking about how cool it would be if they were here" Ray looks a little at them with a disapproving look. Ct and Yugi look down at the floor until Yugi looks up and says, " I guess this means we can't keep him." Ct looks up at Ray desperately Ray looks into her eyes and smiles. "Well at least he is a good opponent." Ct smiles and runs up to Ray giving him a big hug saying " oh thank you Ray, Me Yugi and Tea will make sure he quickly becomes part of the gang and I wont give him any more powers" she stops for a second and hesitates. Ray laughs, " Please don't tell me you gave him more than my Masamune blade technique." He says. She pokes her index fingers together and says " Maybe" Ray smiles and says " alright it will just make him more of a good protector for you kids and plus I like a good fight" Kenshin walks into the room blushing and laughing lightly saying embarrassed " I am no good fighter, that im not maybe you should just have me go now" Ray smiles saying " not so fast" as Kenshin slowly inches out the door. Kenshin stops suddenly saying, " what do you need me for?" Ray smiles and says " a cook, a warrior, a babysitter, a duelist, a guard, and an assistant for me when our visitors arrive." Yugi looks up at his grandpa who walked into the room hearing only the part about visitors Grandpa then asks "What visitor? Will they be hot young ladies?" everyone in the room falls over with sweat drops Yugi yells out "Grandpa" and sick images fill everyone's heads. Tea walks over to Kenshin and says "please stay you could be very helpful" Ray smiles (gosh he does that a lot) " Well I already know about what is gonna happen because my boss Koenma has me as the spirit detective for domino im surprised he didn't ask me about it probably cause his little toddler ears never hear me tell him about the fact that the one he thinks is a bad guy is my wife's best friend, but CT your alarm of danger should activate in a couple of seconds considering the spirit detective that is visiting has some demons with him (to hear the story about Ray, Mai, and CT go to         

 Aero.4mg.com  ^__^) Mai walks in laughing while saying " what do you mean bells and whistles will fly out of her head or something" Yugi sits creepily smiling and says " of course not that's only when she senses you, I mean gosh only you could make CT mad enough to make those appear" Mai simply shrugs and says " I cant help it that im this beautiful." 

CT: -_- your not that pretty just look your makeup makes you look like a clown and you have no @$$ 

(sorry about switching writing styles but I think this is easier and easier to read plus easier to add in faces ^__^)

Mai: WHAT!!!! I have an @$$ and I honestly don't wear that much make-up, ::cat ears appear:: MEOW!

A large dust cloud appears and with many meows and scratching sounds followed by screaming and hissing

Ct: eyes glow and she begins speaking about three deadly beings coming to destroy them all afterwards she jumps back on top of Mai with cat ears a tail and now cat claws 

Another dust cloud appears as the two go at it once again.

END

Who will find who?

Will they understand each other?

Who will win the catfight?

Why is Ray so spooty (gosh not stopping the fight)?

What will happened next

Who knows

MUAHAHAHHAHHAH

Next time:

Yusuke:

Where here and hey who are they their trying to kill me so they must be the good guys…

Ray:

O great Yusuke is an imbecile

Kenshin:

Great fight great night WAR WITH Hiei.


End file.
